Leva Bates
) Madisonville, Kentucky, Estados Unidos |Fallecimiento= |Causa de fallecimiento= |Residencia= Orlando, Florida, Estados Unidos |Universidad= Universidad Estatal de Murray |Ocupación= |Años activo(a)= |Pareja(s)= |Cónyuge(s)= |Hijo(s) |Familia) |Nombre(s) de ring= Blue Pants Leva Leva Bates The Librarian |Altura= 5 pies y 2 pulgadas (1.57 m) |Peso= 115 lb (52 kg) |Anunciado(a) desde= Ciudad Gótica, Florida The Clearance Rack |Entrenadores= Bubba Ray Dudley D-Von Dudley |Debut= 2006 |Retiro= }}Leva Bates (nacida el 21 de mayo de 1983) es una luchadora profesional estadounidense quien actualmente tiene contrato con All Elite Wrestling bajo su nombre real. Ella es mejor conocida por su paso en el circuito independiente, lo más notable es para Shimmer Women Athletes, bajo su nombre real. Ella también haría apariciones en WWE en su territorio de desarrollo NXT bajo el nombre de ring Blue Pants. Carrera como luchadora profesional 'Principio de su carrera (2006–2009)' Bates sería entrenada en la Team 3D Academy bajo la tutela de Devon Hughes y Mark LoMonaco, y haría su debut como luchadora profesional en 2006. Ella pasaría los siguientes tres años luchando en el sureste de los Estados Unidos, para promociones tales como Southeastern Championship Wrestling (SCW) y Coastal Championship Wrestling. En la SCW, ella ganaría el SCW Women's Championship el 8 de noviembre de 2008, cuando derrotaría a Betsy Ruth y Lexie Fyfe en una lucha triple amenaza. Ella también aparecería en la World Xtreme Wrestling, a partir de 2009, luchando en contra de Betsy Ruth y Malia Hosaka, entre otras. 'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2008, 2011, 2012, 2016, 2017)' Bates aparecería el 28 de mayo de 2008, episodio de Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Impact!, aceptando un desafío de Awesome Kong por $25,000, donde ella saldría derrotada. Posteriormente, ella tendría una lucha de prueba con la compañía ante Isis the Amazon en febrero de 2011, pero perdería la lucha. En septiembre de 2012, Bates haría una nueva aparición en Impact Wrestling, retratando a una tramoyista villana que ayudaría a la facción Aces & Eights secuestrando a Sting y Hulk Hogan.Namako, Jason (28 de septiembre de 2012). "Identidad de mujer desconocida en Impact Wrestling" (inglés). WrestleView. Liberado el 29 de noviembre de 2014. Bates haría un breve retorno a TNA para el pago por visión Knockdown Knockdown 2016 como su personaje de cosplay siendo derrotada en una lucha bien recibida ante la TNA Knockouts champion Jade."** SPOILERS ** TNA One Night Only 'Knockouts Knockdown 2016' Grabaciones - WrestlingInc.com" (inglés). Liberado el 5 de diciembre de 2017. Bates regresaría a Impact Wrestling nuevamente para el One Night Only: Victory Road – Knockouts Knockdown derrotando a Allie. Más tarde esa misma noche ella haría equipo con ODB, Alisha y Santana Garrett en una lucha de ocho mujeres por equipos donde lograrían derrotar a Angelina Love, Rosemary, Diamante y Laurel Van Ness.Kreikenbohm, Philip. "Impact Wrestling One Night Only - Victory Road 2017: Next Knockout « Events Database « CAGEMATCH - The Internet Wrestling Database" (inglés). Cagematch.net. Liberado el 5 de diciembre de 2017. 'Full Impact Pro (2008, 2013–2014)' Bates debutaría en Full Impact Pro (FIP) en mayo de 2008, donde ella y Rain derrotarían a Portia Perez y Mimi en una lucha por equipos. Ella regresaría cinco años después, como parte de una lucha escaparate de Shine Wrestling en contra de Solo Darling el 9 de agosto de 2013. Ella continuaría haciendo apariciones para la FIP a lo largo del 2013 y 2014, como la manager de Dos Ben Dejos (Jay Rios y Eddie Cruz), junto con Mia Yim. Ella también haría apariciones esporádicas luchando para la compañía, usualmente ante Darling o Su Yung."Resultados" (inglés). Full Impact Pro. 11 de noviembre de 2014. Liberado el 29 de noviembre de 2014. 'Shimmer Women Athletes (2009–presente)' Bates haría su debut para Shimmer Women Athletes en 2009 durante el Volumen 28, donde ella y Kimberly Kash serían derrotadas ante Kacey Diamond y Sassy Stephie en una lucha por equipos. Ella regresaría en el próximo show en 2010, derrotando a She Nay Nay en un dark match pero sería derrotada por Malia Hosaka en el Volumen 30. Durante los Volumenes 33 y 34, ella sería derrotata por Allison Danger y Melanie Cruise respectivamente, pero lograría derrotar a Cat Power durante el Volumen 36. Comenzando el Volumen 37 en marzo de 2011, Bates formaría un equipo con Allison Danger, conocidas como Regeneration X. Durante el próximo año, derrotarían a los equipos de Jamilia Craft y Mia Yim, Sassy Stephie y Nevaeh, pero serían derrotadas por Nikki Roxx y Ariel y The Knight Dynasty (Britani y Saraya Knight). El 17 de marzo de 2012, Regeneration X no lograrían ganar los Shimmer Tag Team Championship de Ayako Hamada y Ayumi Kurihara, y no tuvieron éxito nuevamente en una lucha fatal de cuatro esquinas durante el Volumen 48 al siguiente día. En 2013, Bates regresaría a la competencia individual, y en un desafió sin éxito ante Cheerleader Melissa por el Shimmer Championship el 19 de octubre durante el Volumen 58. Ella pasaría el resto de 2013 y 2014 luchando en contra de Nikki Storm, Marti Bell, Veda Scott, y Jessicka Havok."Resultados del show – 10/19 grabaciones del DVD de Shimmer en Berwyn, Ill.: Título de Shimmer & Títulos en Pareja defendidos para los Vol. 58 & 59, Cheerleader Melissa y otras luchadoras top ofrecidas" (inglés). Pro Wrestling Torch. 20 de octubre de 2013. Liberado el 29 de noviembre de 2014.Namako, Jason (16 de junio de 2014). "Ofrecido: Jason Namako recapitulación del Shimmer Volumen 59" (inglés). WrestleView. Liberado el 29 de noviembre de 2014. 'Shine Wrestling (2012–presente)' thumb|220px|[[The Lucha Sisters (Bates, izquierda, y Mia Yim) en noviembre de 2014]] Bates debutaría en Shine Wrestling durante su primer evento en julio de 2012. Inicialmente como una competidora individual, ella se enfrentaría ante Mercedes Martinez, Portia Perez, y Jessicka Havok, antes de tener una serie de luchas con Kimberly, con el par logrando triunfar. Esto provocaría una lucha lucha Última Mujer en Pie durante Shine 7, que Bates ganaría. Después de la lucha sería atacada por Kimberly, ellas nuevamente se enfrentarían durante Shine 8 en una lucha I Quit los Fans Llevarán Armas, que Kimberly ganaría por detención de árbitro. Su rivalidad terminaría durante Shine 9, cuando Bates ganaría una lucha lucha jaula de acero "Manicomio Arkham". Bates entonces competiría en el torneo para determinar a la inaugural Shine Champion. Ella derrotaría a Taylor Made antes de ser derrotada por Mia Yim. Esto sería seguido por una rivalidad ante Nevaeh, que conduciría a una lucha hardcore durante Shine 15, en la que Bates saldría como victoriosa. En febrero de 2014, Bates haría equipo con Mia Yim para ingresar en el torneo para coronar a las inaugurales Shine Tag Team Champions. Colectivamente conocidas como The Lucha Sisters, Bates y Yim derrotarían a The Kimber Bombs (Cherry Bomb y Kimber Lee), y Jessie Belle Smothers y Sassy Stephie en ruta a la final, donde lograrían derrotar a Made in Sin (Taylor Made y Allysin Kay) para ganar los campeonatos. Ellas lograrían defender los títulos ante Evie y Madison Eagles, y Candice LeRae e Ivelisse, sin embargo serían derrotadas por Legendary (Brandi Wine y Malia Hosaka) durante Shine 20 el 27 de junio de 2014. The Lucha Sisters fallaron en recuperar los campeonatos en una revancha durante Shine 21 en agosto. Bates luego regresaría nuevamente a la competición individual, y desafiaría sin éxito a LuFisto por el Shine Championship en 2017. 'WWE' 'NXT (2014–2015)' Bates aparecería por primera vez en WWE, acompañando a Adam Rose como una de sus "Rosebuds". Bates haría su debut en el territorio de desarrollo de WWE el 16 de octubre de 2014, episodio de NXT, como un talento en mejora, perdiendo ante la debutante Carmella. Ella sería introducida como "Blue Pants" por Enzo Amore y Colin Cassady debido a su traje de ring azul, y conservaría el nombre para sus subsecuentes apariciones. Ella regresaría a las grabaciones en televisión de NXT el 23 de octubre, siendo nuevamente derrotada por Carmella; la lucha sería emitida el 27 de noviembre. Blue Pants obtendría su primera victoria el 1 de enero de 2015, episodio de NXT, derrotando a Carmella en su tercer lucha. Ella haría más apariciones el 18 de febrero, 15 de abril, y 10 de junio, perdiendo ante la NXT Women's Champion Sasha Banks, Dana Brooke, y Emma respectivamente. Blue Pants haría una aparición sorpresa durante NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn el 22 de agosto, dirigiendo a The Vaudevillains (Aiden English y Simon Gotch), donde ellos ganarían los NXT Tag Team Championship. Blue Pants también tendría un altercado con Alexa Bliss durante la lucha. Bliss pasaría a derrotar a Blue Pants en una lucha individual el 2 de septiembre episodio de NXT. Blue Pants haría su aparición final el 2 de diciembre episodio de NXT, enfrentándose ante Nia Jax en un esfuerzo fallido. Bates describiría al personaje de Blue Pants como la "máxima fanática", y sintió que el personaje se hizo tan popular porque la audiencia se conectaba con la alegría que el personaje sentía en la lucha libre. Se notaba que Blue Pants era muy popular entre la multitud en los shows de NXT, recibiendo aplausos entusiastas y vítores cuando ella aparecía, a pesar de que inicialmente tenía la intención de ser un talento de mejora y no estaba bajo contrato con WWE. 'WrestleCircus (2016–2018)' Leva Bates haría su debut junto con WrestleCircus durante el show inaugural el 16 de octubre de 2016. En su debut, ella cosplearía a "Broken" Matt Hardy en un esfuerzo fallido ante Christi Jaynes y Jessica James. Mientras que Leva es conocida como "The Queen of Cosplay", su gimmick en WrestleCircus es cosplay como quien sea el acto de lucha más caliente durante ese mes. El 19 de febrero de 2017, Leva Bates (como Joanna Ryan) derrotaría a Scorpio Sky para ganar el WrestleCircus Sideshow Championship bajo la regla 24/7. Menos de dos minutos después, ella sería derrotada por Joey Ryan. 'All Elite Wrestling (2019–presente)' El 22 de abril de 2019, se había anunciado que Bates se uniría al Roster Femenino de AEW como The Librarian. Otra media El 17 de febrero de 2016, Bates sería la primer luchadora invitada de nivel internacional a una entrevista por el medio de entrevistas argentino llamado Cuenta De 3."Cuenta de 3!: Entrevista a Leva Bates". YouTube. 17 de febrero de 2017. Vida personal [[Archivo:Leva_Bates_2014.jpg|thumb|220px|Bates vestida como The Bride de Kill Bill en marzo de 2014]] Bates tiene una licenciatura en teatro y producción de radio/televisión con un menor en danza de la Universidad Estatal de Murray. Ella trabaja durante la semana como uno de los artistas en el parque temático Universal Orlando. Bates es conocida por su uso de cosplay en sus trajes de ring; ella regularmente se viste como personajes de películas, vídeo juegos, y libros de historietas. En lucha *'Movimientos finales' **''Critical Confirmation'' (Double knee facebreaker) **''Dinner to Go'' (Seated senton) **''Superhero Kick'' (Superkick) **''Limit Break'' (Avalanche double underhook facebuster) *'Movimientos de firma' **Back elbow, a un oponente que se aproxima **Bridging Northern Lights suplex **Big boot, a la sección media de un oponente **Múltiples variaciones de coberturas ***Backslide ***Oklahoma roll ***Schoolgirl **Múltiples forearm clubs seguido por un clothesline, junto con theatrics **Múltiples shoulder striking spears, a la sección media de un oponente **Múltiples roundhouse kicks *'Luchadores dirigidos ' **Dos Ben Dejos (Jay Rios y Eddie Cruz) **The Vaudevillains *'Apodos' **'"The Queen of Cosplay"' *'Temas de entrada' **"The Price Is Right" interpretado por Bill Morrissey (NXT) **"Blue" de CFO$ (NXT) **"Break Your Heart" de Christy Hemme (IMPACT) Campeonatos y logros *'Atomic Wrestling Entertainment' **AWE Bombshells Championship (1 vez)"¡Felicidades @WrestlingLeva! Leva venció a @TenilleDashwood & @ Nova_Girl1973 para ganar el título de @WrestlingAtomic Bombshells en una lucha de 3 cubriendo a #AmberNova. @WeAreRosemary dejó vacante el título debido a una lesión. El intermedio está terminando. @ Gangrel13 @TheJesseNeal @JamesStormBrand y más por venir" (inglés). Twitter. 16 de marzo de 2018. *'Coastal Championship Wrestling' **CCW Women's Championship (1 vez) *'Heavy on Wrestling' **HOW Women's Championship (1 vez) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Ubicada en el 28 de las mejores 50 luchadoras individuales en el PWI Female 50 en 2015"Pro Wrestling Illustrated (PWI) Female 50 for 2015" (inglés). Pro Wrestling Illustrated. Internet Wrestling Database. Liberado el 6 de noviembre de 2015. *'Shimmer Women Athletes' **Shimmer Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Delilah DoomBates, Leva. "¡No hay manera!" Totally Tubular Tag Team, @delilah_doom & I, acaban de ganar estos dulces títulos por equipos durante @SHIMMERwomen #T4 #DoomandZoom #soexcitedpic.twitter.com/KSuShSJU1G" (inglés). Liberado el 5 de diciembre de 2017. *'Shine Wrestling' **Shine Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Mia YimNamako, Jason (3 de marzo de 2014). "Resultados del 2/28 Shine 17 iPPV: Ybor City, Florida" (inglés). WrestleView.com. Liberado el 9 de marzo de 2015. *'Southeastern Championship Wrestling' **SCW Women's Championship (1 vez) *'United States Championship Wrestling' **USCW Women's Championship (1 vez) *'Women Superstars Uncensored' **WSU Spirit Championship (1 vez) *'WrestleCircus' **WrestleCircus Sideshow Championship (1 vez)Kreikenbohm, Philip. "WC Sideshow Championship « Titles Database « CAGEMATCH - The Internet Wrestling Database" (inglés). Cagematch.net. Liberado el 5 de diciembre de 2017. Leer más */Luchas/ */Galería/ Referencias Enlaces externos *Sitio web oficial (inglés) *|50px Leva Bates en Facebook (inglés) *|50px Leva Bates en Twitter (inglés) *|50px Leva Bates en Instagram (inglés) *|50px Leva Bates en Myspace (inglés) *Leva Bates en Twitch (inglés) *|50px Leva Bates en Google+ *|50px Canal de Leva Bates en YouTube *|50px Perfil de Leva Bates en Shine Wrestling.com (inglés) *Perfil de Leva Bates en IMDb.com (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Leva Bates en Online World of Wrestling.com (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Leva Bates en The Internet Wrestling Database.com (inglés) *Perfil de Leva Bates en Pro Wrestling Wiki (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Leva Bates en Cagematch (alemán) *|50px Perfil de Leva Bates en Cagematch (inglés) Categoría:Nacidos en 1983 Categoría:Debuts en 2006 Categoría:Southern Championship Wrestling Florida Categoría:USA Xtreme Wrestling Categoría:Division One Pro Wrestling Categoría:Coastal Championship Wrestling Categoría:Impact Wrestling Categoría:Full Impact Pro Categoría:World Xtreme Wrestling Categoría:Team 3D Academy Categoría:American Combat Wrestling Categoría:Shimmer Women Athletes Categoría:National Wrestling Alliance Florida Categoría:National Wrestling Alliance Midwest Categoría:National Wrestling Alliance Categoría:Wrestle Birmingham Categoría:Vintage All Star Wrestling Categoría:Women Superstars Uncensored Categoría:Florida Underground Wrestling Categoría:Pro Wrestling Xtreme Categoría:Best of the Best Wrestling Categoría:Absolute Intense Wrestling Categoría:Shine Wrestling Categoría:IndyGurlz Championship Wrestling Categoría:United States Wrestling Alliance Categoría:Vintage Wrestling Categoría:Ring Warriors Categoría:Destination One Wrestling Categoría:Anarchy Championship Wrestling Categoría:Wrestling Is Respect Categoría:Platinum Championship Wrestling Categoría:Premiere Wrestling Xperience Categoría:Queens of Combat Categoría:Uproar Pro Wrestling Categoría:WWNLive Categoría:Pro Wrestling Live Events Categoría:Fighting Evolution Wrestling Categoría:Inspire Pro Wrestling Categoría:WWE NXT Categoría:Ronin Pro Wrestling Categoría:Girl Fight Categoría:Stricktly Nsane Pro Wrestling Categoría:Resistance Pro Wrestling Categoría:Ultimate Pro Wrestling Categoría:Combat Sports Federation Categoría:Fierce Females Categoría:Shropshire Wrestling Alliance Categoría:Exposure Wrestling Entertainment Categoría:Combat Zone Wrestling Categoría:Blitzkrieg Pro Categoría:Keystone Pro Wrestling Categoría:Iconic Heroes of Wrestling Excellence Categoría:Southside Wrestling Entertainment Categoría:Kamikaze Pro Categoría:Alternative Wrestling World Categoría:Tidal Championship Wrestling Categoría:Westside Xtreme Wrestling Categoría:Pro Wrestling Chaos Categoría:Progress Wrestling Categoría:Pro Wrestling Syndicate Categoría:Remix Pro Wrestling Categoría:WrestleCircus Categoría:Smash Wrestling Categoría:WrestleCade Entertainment Categoría:Monsters Wrestling Orlando Categoría:Atomic Wrestling Entertainment Categoría:The Wrestling Revolver Categoría:Cape Championship Wrestling Categoría:Alternative Wrestling Show Categoría:Quintessential Pro Wrestling Categoría:Pennsylvania Premiere Wrestling Categoría:Upstate Pro Wrestling Categoría:Metroplex Wrestling Categoría:Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment Categoría:River City Wrestling Categoría:FEST Wrestling Categoría:Black Label Pro Categoría:Sabotage Wrestling Categoría:Major League Wrestling Categoría:Wrestling Theology Fellowship Categoría:Heavy on Wrestling